In the past a number of attachable seats have been devised for boats including rubber or inflatable rafts, canoes, and row boats or the like which are supported by the gunwales and generally involve oarlocks.
The following patents define structures which would appear to be germane to the patentability of this invention.
2,815,517 Andersen, Jr. PA0 4,290,156 Rawson PA0 3,71B365 Gibson PA0 4,672,911 Hodgins PA0 3,898,950 Martin PA0 4,068,611 Leather
The patents to Andersen teaches the use of a seat supported by the gunwales of the craft and having oarlocks therein.
Likewise, Leather and Martin teach the use of oarlocks integral with a removable seat.
Gibson shows an attachable swivel seat which must be attached to the gunwales.
Rawson also defines a seat involving oarlocks and a storage compartment.